Tediz
The Tediz are a race of robotic teddy bear-like creatures who first appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day. They are a prominent, antagonistic force within the series of games. Overview The Tediz are controlled by Kripplespac and are determined to take over Conker's world, making as many casualties as they possibly can during the Squirrel High Command's assault. The Tediz' origins are unknown, except that a mysterious scientist created them. The reason for their existence could be the demand of soldiers during the Milk Wars, a conflict that occurred before the events of the game's series. Types There are many different Tediz types: Soldier Tediz These are the main infantry. In Conker's Bad Fur Day, they don't wear uniforms, but in Live and Reloaded, they wear a complete uniform and helmet. They are capable of shooting and stabbing Conker. Tedi Surgeons Tedi Surgeons appear in the Casualty Dept. section of the It's War chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. They wear white aprons and doctor headbands, which are stained with blood. They are possibly massacre doctors, which would explain the blood stains. They attack by throwing needles, knives, and syringes at Conker. When Conker gets close, they stab him repeatedly. When Conker first sees Tedi Surgeons, they speak in a calm, English language and talk about what would happen if the game was worked on by "twenty intelligent people". An unused cutscene shows the surgeons originally torturing an SHC Soldier who's chest is dissected and is begging to be freed, much to Conker's horror. Mutant Tedi Surgeon A certain type of Surgeon Tedi that are larger than normal Tediz. They attack by throwing three needles instead of one. In Conker: Live & Reloaded he can first be seen inside a container in the aforementioned section. He wears green in L&R and he looks exactly like an average surgeon Tedi but larger and wears a disk on top of his head. In the original he does not wear green and is not inside a container, rather the body parts of SHC Soilders are in inside the container floating in some sort of green liquid. Submarine Tediz Submarine Tediz pilot Submarines. One Submarine Tedi is first seen shooting down a fighter jet with two S.H.C. soldiers inside. They are later seen in the lair of the Little Girl and the Experiment, which shoot Tedifunkin u47 Intercontilental Ballisitc missiles at Conker. Although in Conker's Bad Fur Day, it was not possible to know who or what was controlling the submarine. It was only until Conker: Live and Reloaded that a Tedi could be easily seen inside the sub. Big Boss Tedi In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker encounters the big Tedi Boss during the events of the It's War chapter. The Tedi boss stops at nothing to prevent Conker from advancing any further. Luckily, Conker had found a Rocket Launcher and blasted the Tedi boss to smithereens. The Experiment Main article: The Experiment The Experiment is a huge, spider-legged Tedi robot controlled by a Little Girl. On one arm, it has the Little Girl as a puppet. On the other arm, it has a blade saw, which could kill Conker with one hit. Machine Tediz These Tediz, exclusive to Live and Reloaded only appear in the multiplayer mode. The Machine Tediz appear two hundred years after the events of Conker: Live & Reloaded and replace the classic Tediz. These Machine Tediz appear as cyborgs with red armor and body parts. Chainsaw Tediz The first new Tedi subspecies introduced in Conker's Big Reunion, this crazed head of the Tedi logging camp is heavily inspired by Dr. Ganado of the Resident Evil series, complete with potato sack mask and functioning chainsaw. Tediz Abomination Another new Tedi subspecies, this Tedi has grown to gargantuan size thanks due to an unknown transformative substance. Alterations to the standard Tedi form include multiple fungal growths, natural armor and an enlarged pair of gonads. Interestingly, this Tedi has gained the power to fire laser beams from its eyes and its strength has increased to the point where it can fling boulders with ease and destroy distant objects with a simple ground pound. Redesign in Conker: Live & Reloaded The Tediz return in Conker: Live & Reloaded, and this time they have had a complete makeover. Differences include: Their big yellow eyes that resemble panther-like creatures, addition of blood, paws, and teeth. The stitching on their skin is also less haphazard, although it is still visible. Even though they are mechanical in nature, they produce blood when killed. They have also acquired Nazi-esque uniforms and they can vary in sizes. Chapter X In the multiplayer mode of the game, they are one of the two playable races in the campaign. In Beach Dead, they are under the command of Professor von Kripplespac, and try to prevent the Squirrel High Command from entering their base. In Fortress Deux, they try to capture the S.H.C.'s flag. In Castle Von Tedistein, they are trying to link the power lines to their time machine to bring forth the machine Tediz. Revenge in Conker's Big Reunion Despite past defeats, the Tediz make an unexpected comeback in Conker's Big Reunion, featuring them in a more retro look similar to their design from Conker's Bad Fur Day, while still keeping the more Nazi-inspired personality from Conker: Live and Reloaded. They have assembled a number of buildings and businesses in the first episode alone, among them: # A secret lab. # A logging camp, for building a base. # A brewery. They are quite intent on ruining Conker's reunion, going so far as to assault Conker, steal all his cash and try to demolish the Cock and Plucker bar with a generous supply of explosives. Singular Form There's has been some debate as to whether the singular form of Tediz is Tedi, meaning that Tediz is plural, where the z'' makes an ''s sound, or if it's still just Tediz, the Tediz are an obvious parody of the Nazis since the z'' is not properly an ''s, which means that Tediz could be a plural form of them. However, their name Tediz could've possibly been a creative alternate form of the spelling of the word Teddies, making the z'' actually an ''s. It is proven, however, that during the multiplayer missions of Conker: Live and Reloaded they will use the singular form of "Tedi". The first sight of this can be seen in "Castle Von Tedistein" when the SHC hits each button. It will say something related to "Tedi Machine Charged Up". Trivia *The Tediz are an obvious parody of the Nazis, as they have a similar name, have Swastika-like symbols all over their base (a T in a white circle surrounded by red), and speak in a German-esque language. Their uniforms also use a lightning bolt-like T-letter that is modified from the sig runes used by Nazi Germany's SS-forces in World War 2. A deleted scene had them experimenting on a squirrel soldier while he was still alive, mirroring what the personnel of the infamous concentration camps often did to their prisoners. And well, a deleted scene in the Multiplayer mini game "Total War" in which the Tedi instructor for the game, bares a resemblance to Adolf Hitler with a podium included and the cutscene ending with Nazi Style Salute. The Mini Game was also originally named "Blitzkrieg" based on the Nazi war strategy, but ultimately the mini game name was changed to "Total War" In the final version. *The Machine Tediz are a parody of the Terminator from the second movie (The Terminator 2: Judgement Day). *In the early trailer of Conker: Live & Uncut, a female Tedi can be spotted, meaning that the Tediz in the army are actually male, but for some reason the female doesn't get into the final game. *The Machine Tediz homages in a non-Conker Fan game called Mother Z, an unlockable costume for Clark the Main character, is a Machine Tedi costume, the costume also ups Clark Guts by ten. *In Conker: Live & Reloaded in the Casualty Dept. of the It's War chapter, a Tedi based on the original design featured in the Nintendo 64 version can be seen in a container. It also might be one of the same models used for Conker: Live & Uncut, as this Tedi has claws, something they originally didn't have. *There is a scribble saying "Rosie Woz Ere" in an elevator, possibly from the Tediz. *There was originally going to be a scene depicting two Tediz trying to experiment on a captured squirrel soldier while he was still alive. This was replaced with a scene where the Tediz were philosophically discussing their role in the games before noting Conker and "getting into character."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qhgdv3FkvTk Tedi with Sabre.jpg Tedizzthermophile.jpg Tedilongranger.jpg Tediz thermophile.jpg Tediz Oldwar Sneeker.jpg Tediz Oldwar Demolisher.jpg Tedi surgeon.jpg Tedigeneral.jpg Tedi Soldier.jpg TedizDoctors.jpg Big Machine Gun Tedi.jpg tediz commander.png Tediz NewwarCLR.jpg Tediz OldwarCLR.jpg Tedi Grunt Past.jpg tedi in submarine.png tediz soldiers.png Tte.png| tediz textures Notes and references Category:Tediz Category:It's War Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Multi Characters Category:Characters Category:ConkerWiki Featured articles Category:Multiplayer Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Bears Category:Species Category:Males Category:Swearing Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Destroyed Characters Category:Cock and Pluckers Category:Living objects Category:Tragic Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Living Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Animals Category:Wickedness Character Category:Leaders